This invention relates to an exercise device for the lower extremities of a patient to assist in reducing or eliminating deep vein thrombosis as a complication for both trauma and post-operative orthopedic patients. In particular, the invention is directed to an exercise device that requires the patient to contract the soleus muscle to have this muscle act as a venous pump to reduce or eliminate the stasis of blood in the soleus venous system.
Deep vein thrombosis is a common complication that can arise in both trauma and post-operative orthopedic patients. The occurrence of deep vein thrombosis is very significant in patients that have undergone major joint replacement or sustained fractures. Patients that develop deep vein thrombosis can develop pulmonary emboli and the development of pulmonary emboli can result in death. Physicians are striving to eliminate the occurance of deep vein thrombosis in their bedridden patients. Several treatments exist to control the development of deep vein thrombosis. Anti-thrombotics, elastic stockings, compression pumps, and more recently the CPM machine for the knee have been used with varying degrees of success. All of the above treatments have limitations that have kept them from effectively dealing with deep vein thrombosis and the complications that can arise from this condition.
The soleus muscle, with its extensive venous plexus, is one of the major venous pumps in the leg. The exercise device of the present invention has been devised to encourage a patient to actively contract the soleus muscle during the post-operative period until the patient can resume walking and other normal activity to prevent the onset of deep vein thrombosis. This is a particularly important method of treatment as the stasis of blood in the soleus venous system has been implicated as a major factor in the development of deep vein thrombosis. Active contraction of the soleus muscle reduces stasis of blood by increasing blood flow in the veins of the soleus muscle.
The exercise device can be used in connection with other equipment such as a CPM knee machine and other devices that are appropriate for use by bedridden patients.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to develop an exercise device to reduce deep vein thrombosis in patients.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple and low cost exercise device that produces no side effects for the patient.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise device to contract the soleus muscle so that this muscle can act as a venous pump.
These and other objects of the invention will be more fully understood by reading the detailed description of the invention that follows.